Four Seasons
by playitagain
Summary: [LaviYuu] Modern AU - Lavi and Kanda spend as much time together as they can.


**For Liz who likes to throw all her ideas at me. I try to write as many as I can. **

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own DGM.**

* * *

Lavi and Kanda snuggling in front of the fire during winter. Lavi braiding flowers into Kanda's hair during spring. The two of them swimming during summer. Lavi pushing Kanda into a pile of leaves during Autumn.

* * *

**The Fall**

* * *

The air is cold and Kanda tugs the blanket tighter around his shoulders. The crackling fire isn't doing much and he curses the damn heating system people who can't show up until tomorrow. The cold wouldn't be a problem if the damn heater worked. It's been days since Kanda's been warm in his own house.

If only Lavi was around. The idiot always managed to get the chill out of his bones just from a simple smile. It's annoying, but Kanda could really use the other's body heat right now. He was supposed to be home days go, but a short phone call and bad reception told Kanda that he was going to be late. How late Kanda doesn't know. The damn phone cut out before Lavi could say much more than that.

The tea in his hand is held closer to his body, numb fingers trying to pull the warmth from the warm liquid. The steam warms his face slightly as he takes a long sip of it, dark eyes sliding closed.

Forearms are rested against his knees, head tipping backwards to press against the cold cushions of the couch. Thank fuck that have a fire place. It didn't do much for the cold already settled in his bones, but at lease he can feel his toes now.

The front door opening has tea sloshing in the cup, wetting his fingers and soaking into the blanket. There's a curse that echoes through the house and the cup is placed on the coffee table that was pushed aside in order for Kanda to have better access of the fire place – the warmth.

A hand presses against cushions to hoist Kanda up, but he only makes it half way when dark eyes meet a single green one.

The smile on Lavi's lips has the breath leaving Kanda's lungs and warmth is seeping from his heart and warming his body. There's a smile – a small one – that pulls up Kanda's lips and Lavi's bag is dropped to the ground, shoes kicked off and forgotten.

Fingers press against Kanda's cheek, brushing the smooth skin and cupping his chin. There's a sparkle in Lavi's green eyes and lips swoop down to press against Kanda's.

"I missed ya, Yuu," Lavi says, eyes shining.

There's a twitch of Kanda's lips before fingers wrap around the idiot's collar, tugging him down so he's sitting next to Kanda.

"Idiot, it took you fucking long enough to come home."

Lavi's arms are wrapped around him now, warmth seeping under his skin and into his bones. A cheek presses against Lavi's chest and legs draped over the redhead's.

"I've been fucking cold." The _without you_ goes unsaid.

Lavi smiles, a chuckles leaving his lips as he holds Kanda close, lips pressing against a cold forehead.

* * *

**The Spring**

* * *

The garden is done, flowers now decorating the front of the little house and a vegetable garden out back. There are a few flowers on either side of the back porch but the vegetable garden was always the highlight of the back yard. Of course, it isn't that impressive yet since the seeds won't grow for a few weeks.

Kanda brushes the sweat from his forehead, being careful not to transfer the dirt on his hands to his forehead. Hair is brushed from his face and he grabs the elastic before it can fall to the ground. The cool breeze had his hair blowing in his face, but with dirty fingers he doesn't plan on putting his hair up until they are cleaned.

"Yuu, are ya finally done?"

Dark eyes shift to find Lavi sitting in a tree, smile on his lips and book forgotten in his lap. The single green eye is shinning with happiness and it had Kanda's heart pounding against his rib cage the same way it always does. It's annoying but he's used to the feeling after all these years together.

"Che, I just need to wash my hands," Kanda replies.

Lavi's on the ground now, book tucked under his arm. Clean fingers move to reach for his hair and Kanda knows then he isn't going to get to wash his hands just yet.

"What are you doing, idiot?" The fingers are brushing through his hair now, tugging at the little knots created while he had been gardening. The touch is light and Kanda curse Lavi. The idiot knows his damn weakness. He knows Kanda likes it when the other plays with his hair and runs his fingers over his scalp.

"Come and sit down with me, Yuu. Ya can wash them later."

There's a little whine to his voice, like he's upset that Kanda hasn't been paying attention to him this whole time. It's like this every time Kanda gardens. It's like Lavi gets jealous of the gentle way Kanda handles his plants.

There isn't a verbal answer, Kanda simply follows Lavi to the tree he had previously been perched and lets Lavi sit him down between his legs, lips pressing against his cheek before fingers work through his locks again.

Dark eyes close, muscles easing at every touch of Lavi's fingers. There are lips pressing against his neck and Kanda melts into Lavi. It's been years and Lavi can still make Kanda feel so at ease.

"Don't you dare," Kanda mutters suddenly when one hand is lost from his hair. A dark eye is glancing at the hand reaching for flowers. Lavi chuckles behind him, slowing pulling his hand away from the freshly planted petals.

"Just relax, Yuu. I'm not going ta do anything."

Dark eyes roll, Kanda doesn't believe for a second that Lavi won't do anything. The idiot likes to braid flowers into his hair and Kanda doesn't really mind anymore so long as no one see him like that but he just planted those flowers that idiot was planning on braiding into his hair.

The fact that he falls asleep at some point doesn't sit well with him when he opens his eyes. A glance next to him had a sigh leaving his lips, but Lavi is kissing his neck now and fingers are dancing over his stomach.

"Che, you're helping me re-plant those tomorrow."

There's a smile on Lavi's lips and it's pressed again Kanda's cheek. "Of course I will, Yuu." It's almost like Lavi ruined his plant on purpose. It isn't often that Kanda allows the other to help plant his precious garden.

"Idiot."

Lavi is awful careful as he trails kisses down Kanda's neck not to knock the flowers from Kanda's hair.

* * *

**The Summer**

* * *

Sweat is rolling down Kanda's temple and he brushes it away with the edge of his shirt before he gets back into his stance again. The next movement is precise as both hands are wrapped around the hilt of his sword. The sun is hot against his skin, but he ignores it for the time being as he moves across the grass.

"_Yuu_." The single syllable is dragged out, the whine causing dark eyes to roll and movements to become ridge as shoulders tense. "Come swimming with me!"

There's a sigh and Kanda turns to face the other, Mugen still in his grasp. "I need to train," Kanda says, dark eyes narrowing as he watches Lavi float on his back, hands behind his head and feet paddling him through the shallow water.

"Ya train all the time, Yuu."

There isn't a reply as Kanda goes back to what he was doing. Lavi is lying when he says he trains all the time. He's spent half of the summer with Lavi. There hasn't been much time to train with Lavi making him do this and that. It's nice that they both have the summers off – Lavi's a professor and Kanda owns a dojo – but Kanda still needs to keep in shape if he plans on dealing with all the new kids he knows he'll have to deal with when fall comes. Lavi's lucky he gets to work with adults – even if some are only 18 – and not children.

There's only a few minutes of peace before Lavi's voice is echoing across the field again. This time he's leaning against the edge of the pond, arms in the grass and chin resting on his folded arms. He has that look now, the look that Kanda can't seem to say no too. Fuck. The idiot knows how to get him to do anything.

There's a roll of dark eyes before Mugen is sheathed. The sword is tugged from his belt and placed carefully against a tree. The next thing to come off is his shirt and before pants can come off, Lavi's arms are around his waist, pulling him backwards so Kanda's back is pressing against Lavi's chest.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Kanda grumbles, but fingers are in the waist band of his pants, slipping under his boxer briefs. Before they can go any further, Kanda's fingers wrap around Lavi's wrist, tugging the wondering hand from his pants.

"_Yuu_."

There's another roll of dark eyes as Kanda pulls away from Lavi, tugging his own pants down and kicking them to the side. Kanda doesn't miss the single green eyes watching him as he moves to the water, smirk on his lips.

"I thought we were swimming."

The glint in Kanda's eyes doesn't seem to go unnoticed as Lavi hurries over to the little pond, hopping into the water after Kanda. He doesn't even have a chance to catch his breath before Lavi's lips are on his, arms holding him close.

* * *

**The Fall**

* * *

They go for a walk.

The air is nipping at Kanda's nose and the collar of his light jacket it pulled up over his ears. Lavi is huddling at his side, one hand shoved into his pocket and the other wedged into Kanda's pocket holding his hand tightly. Lavi's head is pressed against his shoulder, red hair blocking his view when the wind picked up.

"Oi, idiot, give me some space."

It's not the first time Kanda's demanded the other to move away a bit and it isn't the first time Lavi just shook his head, snuggling closer to Kanda. People were starting to look at them funny. Not that there are many people around or that Kanda really cared.

"You're the one who wanted to go for a walk."

"I didn't know it was so cold, Yuu."

It sounds like his voice is shaking as a particularly cold breeze picks up. Kanda simply rolls his eyes at the other, choosing to ignore Lavi's close prescience for the time being. It was a nice day despite the cold chill to the air. The leaves were finally falling from the trees and adorn the ground with different colors. It was a nice sight, one that Kanda actually enjoyed.

Well, he was enjoying it until he found himself looking at the sky. There are leaves flying around him, sticking to his hair and knotting into it. Lavi's over him, laughing. There are leaves in his hair as well.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kanda growls, moving so he can work some of the leaves from his hair. Lavi's still chuckling above him, trying to catch his breath long enough to say something. There's a shove and he's rolling around the ground laughing now, smile on his lips and single green eyes closed.

"Yuu, ya should have seen your face!" There are tears slipping from his eyes and Kanda nearly decks the idiot. He never would though and instead he's standing up rigidly, stomping away from the other with clenched fists.

"Wait, Yuu!"

He's too late. He doesn't manage to move out of the way as Lavi comes barreling toward him and Kanda finds himself in another pile of leaves. There's a growl but Lavi presses his lips to Kanda's before he can snap at the other. The damn kiss actually makes him a little less mad. Only a little.

"I found a way to keep warm! We can run around and play in the leaves!"

The fact he was in love with an idiot who acted like a five year old. How did he end up so damn unlucky?

He doesn't even have time to think about it before he's pulled up and dragged to the next pile of leaves. Lavi follows after him each time and Kanda thinks he's actually having a bit of fun. Not that he would tell Lavi such a thing.

The idiot knew anyway. He could see the tilt to Kanda's lips; that light in his eyes that only seems to shine for Lavi. There are a few kisses exchanged here and there and when they're done they end up lying on the ground for a while watching the sun set with leaves in their hair and arms around each other.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
